A Far Better Place
by atonalremix
Summary: When Jeremy receives a letter from the Watchers' Council, he's not sure what to expect, but one thing's for certain: joining it sure beats sticking around Mystic Falls for another summer. Jeremy/Bonnie, implied Damon/Elena.


**Author's Notes**  
The timeline for this fiction is a bit iffy! For Buffy, it takes place post-S7 (and pretty much ignores all comic canon). For TVD, it takes place in-between seasons 4 and 5. Beyond that, however, there's a lot of wiggle room - I've assumed that despite me ignoring all comic canon, it's 2014 in Buffy-verse, so Dawn IS older than she would've been in canon.

**Disclaimer**  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon, while The Vampire Diaries belongs to LJ Smith (and the lovely people over at the CW). I don't own them; I'm just borrowing the characters within for a story or two.

* * *

It had all started with one suspicious letter. Elena hadn't questioned the ornate penmanship, the Italian return address, or even the wax seal on the back of the envelope. She'd simply called, "Jeremy, letter! Looks like you're going to Junior Cotillion!"

Jeremy had rushed down the stairs - because he seriously couldn't remember who'd want him as an escort - and stared at the envelope. Didn't Elena _remember_ her Cotillion? They didn't waste money on wax seals; their funds were better spent on catering and fancy banquet halls. He grabbed a kitchen knife and carefully broke the seal. Two pieces of paper fell out: a business card with two addresses (one Italian, one American) and an invitation.

_Mr. Gilbert,_

_We wish to request your presence at Round Robin on August 5th at 7:00 PM in order to discuss your potential future with us. Casual dress is permissible, though we request that you at least wear closed-toed shoes._

_To RSVP, please write back to Dawn Summers either through the enclosed American address or her email, dawniesummers ._

_Sincerely, the Watchers Council._

What the heck was the Watchers Council? Was it anything like the Founders Council? If so, Jeremy wasn't interested. He just wanted to survive his senior year of high school without dying for the 8th time. A guy could only handle death so many times, you know? His pain lessened with each visit to the Other Side, but he wasn't sure if the pain had decreased or if he'd learned to tolerate the numb sensation in his bones.

Elena just giggled, in that sickening way that reminded him more of Katherine than his own sister. "So who's the lucky girl?"

She hadn't even attempted to read over his shoulder like she used to. Figures. Jeremy almost missed it, in a way - and he never thought he'd long for the days where his sister wormed her way into almost every aspect of his social life.

"Dawn Summers," he said after a moment, instinctively turning his head to face her. "She's... she's uh, in my AP Government class. I guess she really wanted me to go with her?"

"Huh." Elena looked almost thoughtful. "I don't think I remember her, but make sure your corsage matches her dress, okay? I'd stick around, but Damon and I-"

"Go ahead." Jeremy shrugged as nonchalantly as he could. The effort surprised him. Every time she mentioned Damon - the stupid idiot who broke his neck - he couldn't ignore the blood rushing to his face. Even if Elena had forgiven the jerk, Jeremy wasn't sure he ever could. "I'll see you guys when you get back."

She stared at him uncertainly for a few seconds before nodding and leaving. She probably had to hunt or buy some blood bags or something equally disgusting that he didn't want to think about. He turned the letter over in his hands. The words didn't bode well: what if he walked straight into a trap?

As if on cue, Bonnie materialized beside him. "Looks suspicious."

"I know." He glanced up at her, unable to hide the slight curling of his lips. "Think I should blow them off?"

"Probably not." Bonnie casually rested a hand under her chin. Knowing her, she was weighing all the possibilities - whether it'd end in his death or the destruction of this town or both - and considering the relative safety of the letter. "They really asked you to email them back?"

"We live in the 21st century, Bon. Any other response would be faster." Sure, Ms. Summers had also enclosed a physical address, but an email would reach her much faster than anything through the post.

"Fair enough." She giggled, and in that moment, Jeremy almost - almost! - forgot that his girlfriend resided on the Other Side. She just seemed so alive that he forgot that he couldn't hug her like before.

"Just be sure to warn Caroline and the Sheriff before you go. I can't exactly protect you from here, but I can ask people on the Other Side about them."

He hadn't considered that possibility. "You sure? I don't know what kinds of things people would know about them."

"It's the least I can do." She smiled, stepping closer to him. They couldn't inhabit the same space - he wanted to kiss her so badly! - but she was still the most selfless person he'd ever met. How had he won the amazing girlfriend lottery, he'd never know.

Jeremy bowed his head, in an attempt to almost kiss her on the nose. "Thanks. I don't know if I'll go, but I'm kinda curious too. What exactly are they watching, anyhow?"

She shrugged. "Birds?"

He wished he could elbow her. "As if. I bet it's some kind of superhero mission control-type thing."

"You just want to play superhero."

No, he wanted to BE the superhero. He was tired of being baby Gilbert, of being someone that had to be compelled and protected for 'his own good.' For her sake, though, he managed an half-exasperated smile. "I guess we'll see in a week, huh?" In the meantime, maybe he could gather some background information and see just what political agendas they had. Surely someone in town had to know something.

* * *

As it turns out, absolutely no one in Mystic Falls - including the dead supernaturals on the Other Side - had a clue about this new mysterious council. The Internet wasn't much better, considering it believed the Council was England's premiere bird-watching league. Now, Jeremy didn't exactly know his Ornithology, but he was certain that the Watchers' Council hadn't been established for the birds.

("Ha!" Bonnie had crowed, laughing over Jeremy's shoulder. "I knew they loved their birds too much!" Why exactly did he like having a dead girlfriend again?)

August 5th, then, had come far, far too soon. Damon and Elena had gone on yet another whirlwind vacation, and Jeremy didn't care enough to question where they went. For God's sake, he (and Bonnie) were home alone. If he wanted to play _Kingdom Hearts_ for 5 hours, who was going to stop him?

As it turns out, Bonnie would.

Just when he was about to defeat Opposite Armor, she stood in front of the screen with her arms crossed. "Aren't you going to meet the Council?"

"Um, no?" He narrowed his eyes at her, holding up his PS3 controller in protest. "I've got a video game to finish."

"Yeah, one that you've defeated _twice_." She rolled her eyes at him. If she weren't dead, Jeremy half-suspected that she would've simply snatched the controller from her hands. "Come on, Jeremy. You might as well see what they want, right?"

He groaned inwardly. "You're only saying that because you're tired of Sora, Donald, and Goofy, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

He sighed, rising to his feet. "Fine." Defeating the armor with one last blow, he skipped the cutscene and saved before he reached for his house keys. "Caroline can't meet us there, but she said to just text her if anything weird happens."

Not even vampirism could stop Caroline's dedication to her social life. She'd made prior plans with her mother ("Mother daughter bonding!" she'd squealed to Jeremy. "I know it's weird, but come on, I'm not going to get this in two months!") and Jeremy didn't exactly feel like dissuading her from them. In retrospect, he almost wished he had had that kind of enthusiasm about the time he'd spent with his father. Dad would've accompanied him and given the Council members the cold shoulder, considering how much he hated vampires and all things supernatural.

Jeremy had briefly entertained the thought of sifting through Dad's old journals, but decided against it at the last moment. If Dad had been a member of the Watchers' Council, Jeremy would've known. Uncle John would've said something, and the Five would've pointed it out once or twice.

"You promise you will?" Bonnie stepped to the side, following him out the door. "I know you said you would, but..." She didn't need to finish her sentence. Jeremy already knew what she was implying: that saying something and doing something were two completely separate actions.

"I promise." He smiled at her warmly. "Plus you'll be there in spirit."

Her arm went straight through him. Jeremy stared - partially at the arm floating through him and partially at the realization that his girlfriend had tried to elbow him and he couldn't feel a thing. Dammit. He hated this burden, of being the only one who really knew what it felt like to love someone he could never touch.

She was also the only one who could witness his meeting. Everyone else was away for the summer: Tyler was helping a wolf pack in Tennessee; Matt and Rebekah had sent him a postcard from Prague; Damon and Elena had disappeared to who-cares-where-they-went; Stefan had mysteriously disappeared; and Bonnie was kind of dead. As much as he regretted the situation, he was the only one who could face them. Jeremy slowly nodded, inhaling sharply as he turned towards the door. If he didn't go, then he'd regret this for the rest of his life.

* * *

The Round Robin was one of Mystic Falls' more recent establishments. In the 50s, the town had decided that it needed a central bookstore and coffee shop for the students. Although Jeremy preferred the Mystic Grille (partially because he worked there), he had to admit the Round Robin had a certain old-school charm. Bonnie frequented the place often in high school, and he'd often caught his classmates there, working on a school project late into the evening. Adults loved the place precisely because it refused to serve alcohol, but was also why the audience skewed particularly young. Jeremy had only stepped inside for textbooks, and maybe the occasional comic book. It wasn't exactly a high priority - until now.

He hadn't written the Council back, so he didn't know who to expect. In Mystic Falls, however, a stranger couldn't go far. The second he walked through the front door, he noticed an adult woman sitting in one of the booths in the coffee shop. She didn't seem relatively tall - maybe Elena's height - but her thick, dusty book was impossible to ignore. The second she spotted Jeremy, her blue eyes lit up, and she waved enthusiastically at him.

"Jeremy!"

Bonnie shot him an amused smile. "Guess that's our lady. Go get her, tiger."

Jeremy snorted. "Sure you want me going on a date with someone else?"

"It's not a date if both parties don't think it is."

Jeremy inwardly sighed, before awkwardly waving back to the woman as he approached her. "Um, hi there." How did this woman know what he'd look like? Did she just look him up on the Internet or something? He knew he had photos of him out there, but he didn't think they were that easy to access.

He turned his gaze towards Bonnie, only to realize that she'd disappeared again. Figures. Maybe she had some juicy gossip on the Other Side that she couldn't ignore.

The woman took no notice of his erratic gaze. "I'm so glad you came. I was so afraid, since you didn't email us back, but-" She coughed, blushing slightly as she ducked her head. Jeremy almost found it cute. Almost, considering this woman was at least a good ten years older than him.

Yet he couldn't quite wipe the smile off his face. "I wasn't really sure if I'd come. Sorry."

"It's okay." She dismissed his apology with a wave, motioning for him to come sit across from her. "You wouldn't be the first person to not email us back. Jeez, I don't think I _ever_ heard back from the Swan girl..."

Before Jeremy could even ask who that was, she then slid a pamphlet his way. He sat down, staring at the glossy picture of an old Italian building, where the woman before him and another woman - her sister, maybe? - were smiling enthusiastically at the camera. At the top, the pamphlet read '_The Watchers' Council: We Support Our Slayers!_'

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Slayers...?"

"Yeah, you know." The woman took a sip of the tea in front of her. "Slayers. Like Vampire Slayers? Chosen Ones destined to kill vampires and all other things that go bump in the night?"

"Actually, I don't." Jeremy leaned back in his seat. So there was a whole group of people devoted to stamping out vampires - more than just the Five. He wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or worried. "The Council... supports these guys?"

"These _girls_," The woman patiently corrected him, "but yes. Primarily, the Watchers' Council acts as their Mission Control. We research demons; train them in weaponry; and generally make sure they don't accidentally kill the entire population of Cleveland."

"So where do I come in?"

"You're a member of the Five, right?" The woman didn't even miss a beat. "As one of the original vampire hunters, we'd really like you to come out and teach some of our girls how to use a bow and arrow. I know we can't exactly pay much, but hey, you'll be in Italy for a while, and we can make it look really good on your resume!"

Jeremy folded his arms. "How'd you even know? Did someone tell you?"

The woman giggled (rather annoyingly). "Word spreads around, Jeremy. I mean, come on, we're the Watchers' Council. We have to keep an eye on that kind of thing, especially since you're friends with the Ripper. Not Giles Ripper, because come on, but Stefan-Ripper."

They had to distinguish Rippers too? Just how much did he have in common with these guys? He sat up straighter. "How do I know you're not trying to kill me?"

"For starters, I haven't set you on fire yet."

He raised both eyebrows. "You can do that?"

"I-I'm working on it." She avoided his gaze, instead hiding herself behind the coffee mug. "I can't do it yet, okay? But my best friend Willow can! And um, I would've offered you coffee and put something in it or something!"

The more she talked, the less suspicious Jeremy felt. "Okay, so _you're_ not trying to kill me," he said with a small laugh. "How do I know the rest of the Council won't, miss...?"

"Dawn! Dawn Summers!" She smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry, I should've started with the introductions."

"Miss Summers, then." He returned the smile, though it was slightly strained. "No offense, but how can I be sure that the Council has my best interests in mind? The last time something like this came along, innocent people died."

Dawn sat up straighter, though the coffee didn't leave her hands. "I don't want to rope innocent people into this either. I may be the American head of the Council, but it's up to you to decide just how we can best serve you."

So she was in charge of the Council? Just for the US? "Who's the ringleader, if it's not you?"

"A good friend of mine." Dawn's voice turned almost wistful. "Giles is our head director, back in Italy, but I wanted to stay in the US and help the American Slayers out, so... here I am." She shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. Despite her innocent demeanor, her eyes were much more solemn. She'd seen a lot - a lot more than someone her age should have.

Jeremy couldn't relax his guard, not when he wasn't sure about the company Dawn kept. "Oh. He didn't assign any bodyguards to you or anything?"

Dawn blinked. "I need those?"

"I don't know. I've come to expect the worst," he said, gesturing towards the rest of the store. If a Slayer popped out of the non-fiction section and tried to kill him, Jeremy wouldn't be surprised at this point. "You didn't bring a Slayer with you or something? For back-up?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think I needed to persuade you through brute force. I figured that if you were free during the summer - or even winter break! - you could train some of the girls in archery. You have experience, and they need to see that they're not the only ones capable of fighting demons off."

No one had ever tried to talk to him about these matters peacefully. Not in a while, anyhow. Jeremy couldn't remember the last time someone treated him as an equal either. None of this 'baby Gilbert' nonsense. None of this 'he's too young and innocent!' bullshit. Dawn sincerely wanted him abroad, and wouldn't hold it against him if he refused.

For the first time that day, Jeremy was speechless. He sat there, mulling over her words for a moment, before he carefully asked, "What if I'm an expert retired hunter? I'm not sure I want to jump back into the ring." Then he paused. "Should we be talking about this in public, anyways?"

Dawn shot him an amused look. "It's kind of an open secret here. Stefan and Damon think the entire town's oblivious, but trust me, I just had a long conversation with Mr. Sulez about the supernatural. If anyone in this town doesn't know, it has to be the newborns."

It was as if someone had stabbed him in the heart. Again. Jeremy stared at her, wide-eyed, unable to speak or even think. Everyone in this town... they... they all knew? And they hadn't said a word?

"To be fair, if I knew and I didn't have crazy supernatural powers, I'd pretend I didn't either. It'd keep me alive longer." When she said it like that, she had a point. Humans like Matt were almost canon fodder around these parts, especially if they got involved in vampire business. Playing dumb was a safe way to stay alive when rivalries went down.

After a long moment's hesitation, Jeremy finally rose to his feet and ordered a cappuccino. When he returned with his drink, he then asked, "You don't care that I can't go now?"

"Nope. I figured you'd be busy with your last year of high school, and I really don't want to get between you and your applications." Sympathy colored her face. "The competition's gotten a lot fiercer since I applied. Man, I'm just glad I can offer you a scholarship with your Council membership."

Wait. "A scholarship? What's the catch?"

"Um, you joining the Council...?" Dawn tilted her head to the side. "When you join, you're essentially saying that you want to protect a Slayer, so we enroll you in Oxford and you learn the supernatural alongside whatever you'd like to study. All you have to do is fill out an application for your regular degree, and we'll ensure you graduate on time.."

"And you'll pay for everything."

"Yep, as long as you promise to return the favor by guiding a Slayer."

They really wanted him to protect some innocent teenage girl and ensure her safety. Jeremy couldn't imagine himself in that position: not only would he have to watch out for himself, but also for some girl that he didn't know. The burden on her shoulders would almost be too much to bear. What if they didn't get along? What if he flunked out of Council exams?

The worry on his face must've been obvious, because Dawn simply pulled out another packet and slid it in his direction. "You don't have to give us an answer right away. Think about it and let us know by Christmas."

Rising to their feet, Dawn then tucked her thick leather-bound book into her backpack and waited for Jeremy at the door. "I'll be here for another day, before heading to Whitmore and checking up on some things. Thanks for meeting with me, Jeremy."

"It really wasn't a problem." He opened the door for her as they headed out. Dawn parted ways with him, walking towards the apothecary, while he went straight to his car.

Bonnie was waiting on his car hood. Sitting cross-legged, she mused, "She seemed nice enough."

Jeremy folded his arms. "You think she's the real deal?"

"I know she's the real deal." A slow, amused smile crossed Bonnie's lips. "Her older sister was the Slayer, until she activated the rest about a decade ago. I couldn't find much about the Watchers' Council, but I asked about Dawn today and... and they love her."

"They do?"

"Well, some love her, while others hate her because her sister killed them. Same difference, really."

Jeremy couldn't muffle his laughter. "Sounds about right. I don't know if I'll join them, though. What if they need me here in Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie shot him a look. "Then they should've considered it before leaving you here for the summer. If Matt and Rebekah get to have their whirlwind European tour, why can't you?"

When she put it that way, Jeremy found it hard to resist the Watchers' call. He stared at the pamphlet, opening it and leafing through it for real this time. Although it was an advertisement, Dawn - or whoever designed it - was incredibly thorough about the programs offered to potential members. If he joined their secret club, a whole new world of opportunity opened up to him. He wouldn't have to stay here. He wouldn't have to attend Whitmore next year as a double legacy.

He could set himself free and become a Watcher. By the time he finished training, maybe he could handle the burden of guarding a teenage girl. Maybe.

"Yeah, you're right," he said softly, ignoring the smile that crossed his face. "And hey, maybe you could tag along too."

"That would be nice," she admitted, though Jeremy wasn't sure if she was saying it genuinely or for politeness's sake. "It's your life, Jeremy. Live it how you want to." She then jumped off the hood and turned to leave.

Jeremy watched her walk away before he tucked his information away. He needed some time to process what he'd just learned - especially concerning the 'open secret' this town possessed. If they really knew about vampires and werewolves, then his secrets wouldn't stay secret for much longer.

* * *

By the time Damon & Elena had returned from their whirlwind vacation, Jeremy had already emailed Dawn with the good news - that he would tentatively join the Council on the condition that they allowed him to rein in the vampires in the Mystic Falls area.

Dawn welcomed him with open arms - metaphorically, since they exchanged emails - and had already arranged for his plane ticket to Italy.

_I can't wait to introduce you to the girls! They'll be so excited! :)_

do you like tiramisu? you okay with a roommate? do we need to buy you a bow? let me know if i can make your traveling easier!

It took every ounce of Jeremy's strength not to laugh every time he received an email back from Dawn. While he loved his friends, there was just something about his new mentor that made her different from everyone he'd ever encountered in Mystic Falls. Maybe it was her candor and respect: she never outright lied to him, or treated him as if he were actually ten years younger than her.

Damon and Elena had walked through the front door, dumping their luggage on the ground as they entered. Jeremy glanced up from his computer, where he'd been typing up a reply to Dawn. "Had a nice time?"

"An amazing time," Elena nearly sang, running over to kiss him on the cheek. "Damon and I had a fantastic road trip up to DC."

"I'm glad." Not really, but a guy could fake it for as long as he had to. Jeremy made a motion to close his tab and- and Elena had already seen it.

She furrowed her brow at him. "She's talking about Italy? Jeez, Jeremy, just take her out for Italian before the dance. Damon knows a few good places-"

"Eh, they're decent," Damon called, already heading towards the kitchen. "Nothing to write home about. I'll go ahead and book a reservation. Those stupid things're in a couple of months, right?"

Sometimes those two just lived in their own delusional world. Jeremy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him, no matter how much he wanted to. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

As Bonnie had pointed out, this was his seventh chance at life, and his seventh time to make things right. While he couldn't leave town now - not with these two constantly interfering in his plans - the next summer was approaching soon. He'd have a Slayer to guide, and girls to train, and an entire world opening up before his very eyes.

Maybe he wasn't quite going to Junior Cotillion, but hey. He was going to a far better place than he'd ever known before.


End file.
